The New Boy
by Mrs. Finn Hudson
Summary: Finn is new to McKinley High school. Rachel has to show him around. But will he become the popular jock who everyone loves? Or will he be another Gleek everyone hates? Rachel & Finn POV.-Completed
1. Slushies

********

************

I decided to make a new story:)

Of course, I do not own Glee or any of the characters. :'(

* * *

I knew it was a mistake as soon as I turned the corner. There they were. With their red varsity athlete jackets, blanketing their bulging muscles. Not that I like them or anything. Who would like Dave Karofsky and Azimio? They are just mean boys who like to bully the helpless and dorky. Who would like anyone like that? I tried retracing my steps and backing away from the two jocks but it was too late. They had already seen me. By the looks of it, they were waiting for me too. Holding the Big Quench cup, which were filled with flavored ice, will soon be masking my face. They devilishly grinned at me as their arms, with the cold beverages, lifted towards me. Here we go. With in seconds of me closing my eyes, the shock of a frozen cold drink covered the top half of my face, including my hair. As I opened my eyes, after wiping them from the ice, I saw that their smiles were still spread across their face. It's not as if I wasn't expecting it or anything. As I stood there, drenched in grape flavored ice, watching the two boys who had just given me a 'slushie facial' I heard my name being announced over the PA system.

"Could Rachel Berry please report to the principle's office please. Rachel Berry please come to Mr Figgin's office." a woman called from the speakers.

I had no time to change into my spare clothes in my locker. I had no choice. I would have to meet my principle with slushie in my hair, well more like sticky slushie in my hair, releasing a grape smell around me. Oh how lovely. I quickly rushed to Figgins' office, the quicker I get there, the sooner I could leave and change into more fresh, clean clothes.

"Hello Ra- oh my, ermm hello Rachel." Principle Figgins greeted me, from his chair, as I entered the room.

"Good morning Mr Figgins." I replied, I quickly took the seat in front of me, ignoring that fact that he had noticed my appearance.

"Yes well, Rachel, I would like to ask you something." Figgins started as his hands connected together as they rested on his wooden desk.

"Yes?"

"Well you see we have a new student joining our school and-"

"You want me to show them around the school?" I beamed at my principle.

"Ermm yes." Figgins fidgeted in his seat slightly.

"I would love to."

"Good." a quick smile fluttered across his mouth before returning to his original facial expression. "Good, he's just outside." his hand rose, pointing behind me towards his glass walls. "His name is Finn Hudson."

"Wait just outside?"

"Yes."

"Oh I think I passed him on the way here."

"Great. He's 16, same age as you, he's quite tall so you may have seen him. He-"

"Tall? No that wasn't him."

"Ok." Figgins started to chuckle slightly. "Well I think I should let you two meet."

"Oh ok." I, again, smiled at Figgins before rising from my chair. I was making my way towards the glass doors when it struck me that I was still covered in the sticky grape flavoured drink. And I'm about to meet this new student. Well I'm sure he will soon find out why I am sticky, with him being seen with me around the school. Dave and Azimio are vicious like that. They would prey on new students too. I broadened my smile as I approached Finn. Principle Figgins wasn't wrong when he said he was tall. He was leaning against the white wall, his dark grey jumper and his dark washed jeans made him look somewhat mysterious. He hadn't yet noticed me slowly walking towards him; his attention was at the floor.

"Hello Finn. I'm Rachel Berry. I'll be your guide." I extended my right arm towards him.

"Hi." he rose his head at the sound of my voice and gave me a half smile, his hand then softly wrapped around mine. The warm sensation coming from his hand was a welcoming change from the usual cold handshakes I receive. After 2-3 seconds of our handshake, I broke contact, the link, between us. It didn't take him long to notice my sticky appearance and my grape fragrance, as his eyes widen and his warm half smile faded to be replaced with a frown. "What's in your hair?" his right eyebrow lifted slightly after his question.

"Oh." I faced downwards, hoping my hair would also fall downwards covering my rosy cheeks. Which did not happen. My hair was too sticky to even move from its position. I quickly placed the side of my hand on my forehead and pretended to wipe something off. "I accidentally spilt my drink." I lied to him as I faced him, after making sure my cheeks had restored to their normal color.

"On your head?" his eyebrow was still up high but the tone in his voice had gone stern and stale.

"Well…" I nervously chuckled at his comment. "It just happens."

Finn hesitated for a moment, wondering if I was telling the honest truth or not, but then did his half smile again. "Maybe next time don't spill it on your head. Huh?" Finn joked as he elbowed my shoulder. "So where's my locker?"

"Right, yes, let me show you the way. Do you have your piece of paper with the location?"

"Ermm." Finn placed his hands in his pockets swiftly, trying to dig out his paper, then retracting them. "Err." he said as he unfolded his paper. "Ah here we go. Ermm its here?" he lowered the map, pointing at a particular place.

"Oh well that's near mine."

"Oh great." Finn smiled as he placed his paper back into his jeans. "Let's go."

As me and Finn were walking down the corridor, all eyes on Finn as he was new, I told him all the different classes there were. All the different extra curricular activities he could get involved in.

"You see I'm part of many clubs, I like to keep my options open, I'm a member of the Renaissance Club, the Debate (speech) Club, the Mock United Nations Club also Gle-" I stopped talking as I saw them.

Finn was very well aware of my sudden silence and was also curious as to why that was. "Rachel?" Finn turned his head towards me but I was too focused at what was ahead of us that I couldn't respond to his question. "Rachel are you ok?" Finn waved his hand in front of my face after the lack of communication but I still would not respond. There they were. Making their way towards us. We couldn't dodge them, we couldn't turn back the corridor was too full, we couldn't move anywhere but forward. Towards them.

"Rachel?"

"Hey hey Rachel Berry." Dave spoke as he and Azimio approached us. "You ready for round two?"

I knew it. I didn't even answer because I knew that it didn't matter. I just closed my eyes and waited for the cold sensation to hit my face again. And it did. This time it was much worse. I felt the ice trickle down my top, the goose bumps forming on my skin. As Dave and Azimio walked off, I stood there drenched head to toe in strawberry and grape slushie. I could hear Finn gasp as he saw the reality of his new school. I saw his fist clench as his breathing grew louder. Then he was gone. The warmness that radiated from his body had vanished. He moved away from me and made his way, against the crowd, towards the two who seconds ago were holding cups full of ice.

"What the HELL was that?" Finn asked Dave and Azimio.

Dave and Azimio stopped laughing as soon as they heard Finn's question.

* * *

****************

****

R-r-review:) Good, Bad?

**Questions, constructed criticism, suggestions are always welcome:)**


	2. English Time

**Aww thank you for the reviews and alerts :)**

_**Hannah-Jennifer:**_** Here's more ;)**

* * *

I knew this wasn't going to end well. How could it when Finn, who is new, has just questioned the two most popular boys about their actions? New students are supposed to be making good impressions. Not being stupid and picking fights with two jocks. No one in their right mind would do that! Yet there he was with his fists still clenched, his brown eyes squinting just staring at them; waiting until they answer his question. What was he doing? Can't he see that Azimio and Dave are the type of people you don't want to get mad or get on the wrong side of? Couldn't he even see the circle that formed around them, people watching and waiting anxiously for the fight to break out? I admire Finn's intentions but his ignorance cannot be dismissed.

"Excuse me Frankenteen?" Azimio scoffed as he stepped up to Finn.

"I said what the hell was that?" Finn, foolishly, repeated.

"What?" Dave chimed in as he followed Azimio and stepped towards Finn.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you guys having a hearing problem? Shall I talk louder?" Finn asked as his voice grew louder towards the end of his question. I can't believe he was doing this.

Dave and Azimio looked at each other and sniggered.

"Can you believe this joker?" Azimio asked his other jock friend. "I think _you_ have the problem." Azimio stated as he turned to Finn. "What has it got to do with you if we slushie Diva over there?"

"Because," Finn shh. "You can't just slushie _Rachel_ even if you have a perfectly good reason to."

"Azimio, I think this hero wants to have Diva's slushies." Dave chuckled as a devious grin appeared on Azimio's face at Dave's suggestion.

"I think he does." he agreed. "I'll tell you what," Azimio pointed his finger millimeters away from Finn's face. "We'll let you off this time, seen as your new, but trust me you will get what's coming to you next time. Though there wont be a next time if you're smart." and with that him and Dave left into the dispersed circle that, moments ago, was surrounding them.

As I saw Finn making his way towards me, I saw that half smile again. It was becoming more of a signature smile of his. I didn't talk to Finn on our way towards his new locker, after that little debacle, nor did he talk to me. It was just silence between us. Which was ok to me. I wouldn't be able to say anything to him anyway. As me and Finn made our way towards his locker, I noticed that everyone, not only stared at Finn, they started to whisper, gasp even, as we walked by. Of course Finn noticed this as it would be highly impossible not to. When we reached Finn's assigned locker, I decided to break the silence that lingered over us for quite some time.

"Thanks Finn." he snapped his head towards me. "For standing up for me back there. I really appreciated it."

Yet again, Finn did his signature smile before turning back to his locker. "They shouldn't have done that to you." Finn stated as he struggled trying to unlock his locker. "They shouldn't have thrown slushies at you. You didn't deserve it." Finn told me as he wrenched his metal door open. "They're just arrogant little fools who need a little taste of their own medicine."

"Finn-" I started but Finn decided to carry on and interrupt me.

"Rachel what books am I supposed to take out?" Finn's innocent brown eyes looked from the inside of his locker to me. I must admit that his puppy eyes did make me smile slightly.

"Well, what lesson do you have first?"

"Oh." Finn shoved his hands deep into his pockets, again. "Ahh." Finn grinned as he unraveled his crumpled piece of paper. "I have english now." he announced.

"Then you would need your English book."

"Ok." Finn smiled as he fished out his brand new yellow English book.

"What room are you in?"

"Im in," Finn quickly glanced at his timetable. "E6."

"Oh." I politely smiled at his answer. "Were in the same english class."

"We are?" Finn asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Yep, now lets hurry else we'll be late for your first class."

"Don't you want to get changed out of your clothes first?"

"Oh." I blushed at Finn's question. "Yep. Ok so we'll go to the toilets and I'll get changed then we'll go to english." I told him as I opened my locker and grabbed my spare clothes.

"Let's go." Finn slammed his locker shut and followed me towards the girls toilets. After, we headed to his new English room.

The whispers and stares didn't seem to bother Finn as we made our way up the stairs, or when we were in the corridors. It didn't bother him because I don't think he even noticed. Finn and I were so caught up in our conversation that I didn't even realize we were at our classroom already. As we ended our conversation and walked into English, I saw that the only two seats left were next to Sarah Milkurt and Quinn Fabray. Oh no. Not only was there a seat _next_ to her, Quinn was sitting with Santana and Brittany, they were the three girls that hated me. Who truly despise me. That love to see me in misery, and I had to sit near them.

"Finn." I called as I made my way towards the seat next to Sarah. I saw Quinn's eye catch me entering the room and how her facial expression change into pure disgust as she saw me approaching the square table she was sitting at. "Finn sit here." I patted the seat right-side of me, the one next to Quinn. I heard Quinn snort at me but I chose to ignore her and watched Finn smiling as he sat next to Quinn, oblivious to the fact that the girl he is sitting next to hated me more that Dave and Azimio put together. Who has _done_ worse things to me than what he saw with the slushies. Much worse.

"Right, good morning class." Miss Greenly greeted everyone as she rushed into the room with paper in one hand and a mug in the other. "Class we have a new student today." Miss informed us as she carefully placed her mug onto her desk. "His name is Finn Hudson. Where's Finn Hudson?" Miss asked as she scanned the room for the student.

"Im here." Finn waved.

"Ahh. Ok good. Right well class as you can see I was running a little late this morning, so why don't we just get straight into the work." Miss suggested. As soon as the last word passed her lips, the room suddenly filled with mummers and groans. "Now now class. I want us to get into pairs, but _I_ will choose your pairs with the person your sitting next to. Ok? Right let's start at the back shall we? Santana with Brittany." I quickly glanced at the two cheerleaders who grinned at each other. "Quinn with, our new student, Finn."

"Ermm miss?" I interjected.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Miss I'm supposed to be showing Finn around and I think that I would be better suited to be his partner. Seen as he knows me."

"Well Rachel, this way Finn can make new friends and socialize. Anyway, Rachel you're with Sarah, Luke you're with…"

"I can't believe this." I whispered to Finn.

"Well we gotta do what the teacher says."

"But-"

"Rachel Berry why are you talking to _my_ partner for?" Quinn interrupted. "Haven't you got your own to be working with?"

I stared at Quinn, who grinned back at me, then sighed as I turned to face Sarah, who was talking to someone else. Normally I would be whizzing through the task sheet in front of us, but not this time. I couldn't seem to concentrate. How could I when right next to me, Quinn is laughing and joking with Finn. Trying to make friends with him, trying to turn him against me. Another person that doesn't like me. That's all I need. Sometimes I would quickly steal a glance of the pair and every time I saw them two, I saw Quinn getting closer towards him, laughing and flirtatiously hitting him. Finn just smiling and laughing probably not aware of the fact that the head cheerleader was flirting with him. I looked in horror at the pair and how cozy they were. I would only hear parts of their conversation but it was enough to know for sure that Quinn was in fact trying to flirt with him.

How Finn was coping with Quinn I will never know. How could he sit there and listen to her droning on and on about herself? Maybe he's not really listening; maybe he drowned her out a long time ago. On the other hand, maybe he wants to listen to her?

"Hey Finn." I greeted Finn after waiting for him to leave the classroom.

"Hey Rach." Finn sweetly smiled at me as we walked down the corridor.

"So how did you like english?"

"Yeah it was great. Too bad I didn't get partnered up with you though." Finn shrugged.

"Yeah. So did you get along with Quinn? Do you like Quinn? Was Quinn nice?"

"Ermm, she was alright." Finn shrugged again. "I mean she just kept talking about herself." he said in a flat tone. "Between you and me, it was pretty obvious she was trying to flirt with me. She was just trying so hard. You know?"

"So would you date her? I mean if she asked you or something?" I asked trying not to be too interfering.

"Ermm, I dunno. She's seems alright but I just moved here so I don't think I want to be getting involved in any relationships just yet."

"Oh."

"What's with all the questions anyway?" Finn chuckled as his left eyebrow rose.

"What? Oh nothing. No I was just asking."

"Oh alright then." Finn laughed again. "So what lesson do you have next?"

"Spanish, Sp1. You?"

"Same." Finn flashed his half smiled as he followed me to Spanish.

I'm glad that Quinn or her minions weren't in my Spanish class. It meant that I didn't have to make sure I didn't sit anywhere near them. As me and Finn made our way into the room, I took my usual place, at the front, while Finn sighed as he sank into the desk behind me. I was happy to be in Spanish. Mostly because my teacher was the Glee club coach and so I could talk to him about Glee club as well as the work. It was perfect. Mr Schuester introduced the new pupil to the rest of the class, in Spanish of course, and we all greeted him with our _Hola's_.

"Hey." Finn responded as he nodded to the class.

When everyone was doing their work during the lesson, Finn prodded me with his pencil, trying to get my attention. "Hey ermm can you help me?" Finn whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. My cheek slightly tickled as Finn's breath blew past it. His breath smelt minty in a way, like he had just drank some mouthwash.

"Yes?" I spun my head around to see a very confused Finn scratching his head and frowning at the sheet of paper on his desk.

"I don't get this question. Mr Schuester was talking in riddles." Finn looked up at me with his eyes that made me blush. Ever so slightly.

"Finn," I giggled at his comment. "Mr Schue wasn't talking in riddles, he was speaking Spanish."

"Oh." Finn frowned even harder. "Well can you still help me? I didn't understand what he was saying."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at Finn, his ignorance is adorable, even though it does get him into trouble. "Basically you read the text above." I pointed to the top part of the sheet. "Then you fill in the blanks, with the words provided, and then use that information to answer the last two questions." I smiled

"Thanks Rach." Finn thanked me as he looked me straight in the eyes. "You're the best."

"It's alright Finn. Glad to help." I returned Finn's smile then quickly spun my head back to the front and continued with my own work.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Questions, constructed criticism, suggestions are always welcome:)**


	3. Lunch?

**Thank you for all the reviews:)**

_**Pace1818:**_** I'm thinking about it. :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I still don't own Glee or the characters. =/**

* * *

"So Finn, how are you coping with your new school?" Mr Schue questioned Finn while I was standing outside the classroom. Either Mr Schue and Finn's voice were both loud or the walls were paper thin because I could hear every part of their conversation. Word perfect.

"Yeah, it great. Rachel has helped me _a lot_."

I smiled to myself at the mention of my name.

"Good. I know it early days but are you thinking about joining any extra curricular activities? Just to get into." Mr Schue's voice rose at the end in hope he would say yes. He's probably recruiting more members for Glee club.

"Ermm, well I don't know. I mean I just got here."

"Of course. How silly of me. I understand."

"Though," Finn started. "I am interested in one activity."

Glee? I peeked through the window at the top of the door to see what was happening.

"And what may that be?" Mr Schue's eyes glistened with hope. He was thinking the same as me. Though, him joining Glee? Do we need more members? Well yes we do but does he qualify? Is he capable? Does he have the voice? I'm not sure. By the looks of him, he seems shaky. Unsure of himself. I guess there could be talent in him…and I could bring it out. I could make him shine. With the right training he could be fantastic! We could practice music. Oh that would be lovely.

"I was thinking about joining the football team." Finn shrugged. "I think I might try it."

The football team?

"Oh." Mr Schue seemed disappointed. I could read him like a book. It's obvious. Though I can't say I wasn't. "Well that's great news. You should be going to the lunch hall now. Is Rachel still out there?"

"Yeah I can see her poking her head through glass." Finn turned towards me as I quickly ducked down. He didn't even look my way.

"Ok." I heard Mr Schue slightly chuckle as I heard foot steps growing louder.

"Hey Rach." Finn smiled down at me as he opened the door.

"Ermm. Yes. Hi Finn." I flashed him a smile as I stood up straight. "Ready to go get some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"So football huh?" I asked Finn as were walking through the corridors, making our way to the cafeteria. He knew I was listening, there was no point asking what they were talking about. Just get straight to it.

"Hmm? Yeah. Just something to do. I did it at my last school."

"Oh? What position were you?" He played football at his old school?

"Quarter back."

"Oh." Finn grinned at my comment as he noticed the unenthusiastic tone in my voice.

"You know football isn't as bad as you may think."

"I didn't say it was." I looked at him, with his cheesy grin plastered over his face.

"I know. I'm just saying." Finn, yet again, did his signature half smile. How many times has he done that today?

"Well, I think that you should know some background information on our team before trying out so you can make an informed decision."

"Yeah ok." Finn tore his gaze from me and focused his attention to the front. Towards the cafeteria. As did I. "So this is the cafeteria?" Finn asked as his left eyebrow lifted again at the sight of our hall.

"Ermm." I must admit it wasn't the best first impression. Our cafeteria is, how do I put this? A little less organized and a little more jungle-fied. Food splattered on the walls, sticky substances spread across the floor. Clumps of food, which is beyond recognizable. Student yelling and screaming as the demand their food. Pupils swarming the place. Though would you believe that just moments before, when students were still in classes, this room was clean? Well not _my_ standard of clean, but near enough.

"Do you like it?" I knew it was a silly question to ask someone who is witnessing this. At an ear-splitting volume.

Finn was speechless. He couldn't even answer he, he was so transfixed on the scene in front of him. He just stared at all the commotion. All the mess. All the students.

"Let's go." I pulled Finn, by his arm, away from the cafeteria. "We'll go in here." I told Finn as lead him into the deserted glee practice room. I knew that after observing a little of the McKinley mayhem, he would want to be in a room where it was a little more quiet, secluded. More tranquil. I guided him towards the chairs that where still out, I slowly placed him on one of the brown chairs, carefully making sure that he wasn't going to fall off. After Finn began to be responsive again he kept blinking, whizzing his head to soak in his surroundings.

"What room is this?" Finn asked me as he turned his gazed towards me.

"This is the glee club practice room." I responded to his question as I placed myself by the black piano. His eyebrow rose again, for the forth time today, (not that I was counting or anything.) I instantly knew what Finn's next question was going to be, from his eyebrow movement. "Because the hall was crowded and it looked like you were going to faint. Your face went as white as a porcelain doll." I giggled.

"Oh." Finn was still in awe, I don't think he realized but his mouth was still slightly open. "You have a Glee club here?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Do you want some of my lunch? Seen as we couldn't get into the cafeteria." I asked as I began to peel the blue plastic wrap from my whole meal bread. I don't eat the meals provided by the school. I knew Finn was hungry, apart from the fact that he told me, he kept licking his lips.

"Err, are you sure?"

"Of course." I smiled at him as I passed him one half of brown sandwiches.

"Thanks Rach. You're a life safer."

"So, Finn," I began as I made myself more comfortable on the piano seat. "you still thinking about joining the football team? I mean you've seen how they behave in the cafeteria, and towards people. Like me."

"Well," Finn looked up at the sound of my voice. "I've seen what they do around school, but I can promise you Rach I won't become one of them."

"Really? Because people say that then one week after being a jock, they don't even know your name."

"Rach," Finn rose from his seat which took me by a complete surprise. "trust me." he approached my seat, towering over me. "I promise." Finn half smiled as he crouched at my feet, which I may say was completely unexpected. Those two words sent cold shivers spiraling my spine. Then there was silence, that loomed over us for quite some time. I was very uncomfortable in this situation with Finn's eyes staring at me intently. I couldn't eat, move, just breathe because Finn's gaze was that hard. He was so close. Looking up at me. I couldn't do anything but look back at Finn. Though there was something about his brown eyes, which I never noticed before, they seemed to be barred. Like steel silver bars in his irises. Something that was hidden. Almost like there was a part of him that was being trapped. Locked. Keeping a little bit of him away from people. There was something. I can't read eyes but it was just something about Finn's eyes that made me ponder.

"I'll hold you to that shall I?" I joked, trying to break the awkward tension that surrounded us.

Finn let a chuckle pass his lips as he began to rise from my feet. "Sure."

"I still don't understand why you would want to join the football team. Our team isn't what you would say as brilliant. They lack a little in the tactics department. Mostly because of the coach they currently have. You see, they haven't won one game yet. The team is quite shameful in my opinion, but Glee on th-"

"Well, Rach I could help them be nicer. You know, get to know them become their friend and maybe I convince them to be nicer to everyone. Kinda like an inside job."

"Finn, it's not a mission. Plus, becoming their friend means being one of them. Fully. Meaning that you would have to slushie people too. Insult others. Steal lunch money. If you want them to listen to you, you'll have to become one of them."

"Well I won't become one of them fully, I'll refuse to throw a slushie at someone."

"Even so Finn, why would anyone want to join a failing football team?"

"It can't be that bad?"

"Finn, they have never won a game. Ever."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Though there's another club called-"

"Maybe I could help. I wasn't quarter back for nothing, you know. Plus everyone love jocks" Finn joked as he winked at me. Yep. Winked.

"Not everyone."

"Ahh well, Rach, you would like me still if I became a jock. You like me now. Don't you?"

"Obviously Finn, but I still don't like jocks."

"Well Rach, you forgot, I'm joining to help them win and be nicer towards the rest of the school."

"Yes well, I don't think anything could help our team."

"O' ye of little faith, Rach." Finn tutted at me as he sank into his chair.

"Finn, I didn't know you were religious."

"Huh?"

"You just quoted the Bible."

"I did?"

* * *

**R-r-review:) Short chapter I know. Next will be longer I promise. Good, Bad? Questions, constructed criticism and suggestions are always welcome:)**


	4. Once a jock, always a jock

**Sorry for not UD sooner, I've been on holiday, but I'm **_**definitely **_**back and I have some new ideas for all my stories:)**

_**Pace1818: **_**Finn POV in this chapter:)**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"So?" I asked Finn as he focused on eating the half sandwich I gave him. "Are you going to join?"

"Wha?" Finn asked, opening his mouth, revealing the half-eaten sandwich that lurked inside.

"Ohh." I muttered under my breath as I frowned at the sight of the mangled brown bread swirling in his mouth.

Finn clearly saw me frowning at him because he immediately closed his mouth and quickly swallowed the remaining sandwich. "Sorry." and yet again, Finn's signature smile spread across his face. "You were saying?"

"Ermm…yes. I was saying, are you still going to join the football team or not?"

"No. I'm still going to join."

"Oh." I sighed in disappointment as I turned my attention back to my lunch.

"Well hey Rach, I'm joining for the good. I'm joining because I enjoyed football at my old school and I'm going to make them treat people better. I'll be a saviour to the unpopular." Finn chuckled at his own joke. "Aww come on," Finn said as he noticed that he was the only one laughing at his joke. "That was a little funny. You gotta admit? 'Cause it's so near to Christmas…saviour? No?"

"No. It wasn't funny." I replied with a stone cold look set upon my face and my voice stale and stern. Like his was earlier, when we first met. "I hope you are taking this seriously? If you join, you are allowing yourself to join a very dangerous club. It won't be all fame and sports. That football team is clearly nothing you have seen before. I mean you saw Azimio and Dave. You saw how they treat people and that clearly shocked you. That club is vicious ok? I would know. I've had first hand experience of what that football team can do, it's not all of the team but most and it's not just the football team, no, it's also the cheerleading quad as well. I'm only telling you Finn because I'm trying to protect you. They are vicious animals."

I looked up at Finn after my little speech, to see him completely confused. He frowned slightly at me but I don't even think he realised, he was that dumbstruck. He hadn't of moved once, since I last saw him. Frozen. He was just staring at me with an incredible amount of intensity.

"Whoa." was all he could seem to say after the long silence that followed. Its weird how there's always a long silence between us whenever we seem to have a conversation.

"Yes. Finn I hope you see why I don't want you to join. I know you now. I know enough about you to try to stop you from joining. Please." I looked straight into his shiny brown eyes that before lunch, made me blush. "Don't." I felt bad for telling Finn not to join. He obviously enjoyed it at his old school. But he moved. This isn't his old school anymore. He's at McKinley High School now. And at McKinley, the jocks are like the sharks. The mean, cold-blooded predators and anyone who wasn't on the football team or the Cheerios were food.

"Rach, what can they do?" Finn locked eyes with me and for just a few seconds, no one spoke a word. The silence again. We just stared at each other.

That was until I answered his question.

"You really don't need to know Finn. Just tell me you won't join the team?"

Finn sighed in frustration and I couldn't really blame him. But he can't blame me for trying to protect him. Can he? "Fine."

* * *

**Finn's POV.**

So far, I've made one friend and two enemies. Not a great start. It's early days though, day 1 in fact. I'll make more friends. Hopefully. It's weird not knowing anybody. I knew everybody at my old school. I was the popular jock. There wasn't one person I didn't know. Here it's different. More like the opposite, I _don't_know anybody here. Apart from Rachel obviously. I kind of miss my school. I miss the popularity. I wonder how people can cope like this? Coming into school and not knowing anybody and actually doing their work. I mean from what I have seen, everyone here seems to have someone. Well I haven't seen Rachel talk to anybody else. I'm pretty sure she has at least one friend though. I'm sure she isn't one of those people whose friends are the teachers. Though none of her friends had come up to her when we were in lessons or walking down the corridor and I noticed how everyone who saw her laughed. Which I thought was pretty harsh. Rachel doesn't seem like the type of person to bitch about people or be nasty to anyone. She's like the complete opposite of that. I guess Rachel isn't that popular because I really don't think she could be the type of person who deserves slushies thrown at her face. I don't see how she could be that unpopular, she's like really pretty and really nice but I guess she comes off a bit of a controlist.

"Did you have a great first day?" Rachel asked me as we made our way out of maths.

"Yeah, it was good." I smiled at her. We were making our way to the front doors, when Rachel suddenly stopped.

"I've got Glee club now." she told me.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned my head around, about to carry on walking towards the doors, when Rachel stopped me by asking me something.

"Hey why don't you come?"

I spun my head at her question. "What?"

"Why don't you come with me to Glee club? It will be fun. I promise."

"Ermm." I don't really have a choice do I? "Ok." I followed Rachel back to the room where we were at lunch. Though when we entered, no one was there. It was like how it was when we here earlier, empty. Rachel kept on walking forward though.

"Ermm Rach are you sure it's this room? Maybe it's another. I saw a room full of people down the hall somewhere."

"No Finn." Rachel grinned at me as she took her seat on one of the chairs. "It's this room."

"But no ones in here."

"We're early." Rachel told me as she placed her bag, beside her, on the floor.

"Oh." I made my way over to where Rachel was sitting and sat next to her. In an empty room. Just two people sitting in an empty room, hoping for someone to come. Ok.

"So, what was your old school like? Was it as brutal as ours?" Rachel joked. At least I think she was. It was hard to tell, she wasn't smiling but I'm pretty sure she was.

"Ermm…no. It was pretty calm compared to this school. No one was _that_ cruel. Everyone was kind of friends with everyone. There was never the unpopular and popular. We just blended together. You know. There would be popular people of course, but it wasn't really obvious or that bitchy." Rachel kept nodding to my explanation, which made me think she wasn't really listening. Who could blame her though? I wouldn't listen to me. "I don't make any sense do I?"

"What? No of course you do. I understand. People were closer at your school than ours." Rachel beamed at me. At least I've made one person smile today.

"How can you cope like-"

"Hey Rachel." I turned to see who called her name to see my Spanish teacher. He strolled into the room with loads of sheets paper under his arm. My Spanish teacher is the Glee club coach. Can he even sing?

"Mr Schuester?" I looked at him in confusion. He was the Glee club coach? "You're the Glee club coach?" I still couldn't get over it.

"Finn? Are you going to join Glee?" Mr Schuester asked me as he placed the paper on top of the piano.

"Ermm well I…"

"He's here with me. I asked him to come and see what Glee is like Mr Schue." Rachel joined in.

"Oh. Hopefully you'll like it and join. We need one more member for sectionals."

"I'll sleep on it."

"I know and I said what and she was like I never said anything. Urghh can you believe her?" Santana strolled into the room with Quinn and Brittany, followed by other students,

"Wait I thought them three were popular?" I whispered to Rachel. I'm confused. Rachel told me Glee wasn't that welcomed by other people. No one really like it. Yet here were three girls who were clearly popular, in this club.

"They-"

"We're here because it was either this or detention for the rest of the year." Quinn said as she walked past us and sat at the back.

"Yeah." Rachel whispered back after Quinn's interruption. It kind of annoyed me how Quinn was acting towards Rachel. She like those jocks. Why doesn't she just leave Rachel alone?

"Ok gang," Mr Schuester began as he clapped his hands together. "This week I want you guys to sing your favourite song and the best one we will get to sing at sectionals."

A wide smile spread across Rachel's face as she began clapping her hands quietly. She wasn't the only one who was excited though, every student was smiling and talking to each other quite loudly. There was one person who wasn't talking that much. I kept feeling his gaze burning on my skin. Which was totally weird for me.

The next day was better for me. I entered the school feeling more prepared for what might happen to me. I walked into the main hall and, of course, Rachel was there waiting for me, smiling away, standing in front of the doors. So she was the first one I would see.

"Hey Rach." I smiled at her as we began making our way down the crowded corridor.

"Hey Finn, how are you today?"

"Great. You?"

"I'm good. So did you think about joining Glee?"

"Ermm." No. "I thought about it and I don't think I'll join. Not that I don't want to or anything but like I said yesterday, I only just got here. I think I need to get settled first before I start joining any club." I felt awful lying to Rachel. Everything I said was a lie. I didn't think about Glee at all and the part about me getting settled first. Big. Fat. Lie. I don't need to get settled first before I join a club, I need to settle before dating, see who is nice and not. I can't believe I was already lying on my second day here. I'm a horrible person.

"Oh well, if you're sure. Too bad."

"Yeah." A terrible person.

* * *

"Lost?" a blonde boy asked as he came up to me.

"What? No I'm about to go science, which is…somewhere."

"Ha well do you want me to show you?"

"Ermm yeah. I kinda lost the girl who was showing me around."

"What room?"

"S5."

"Ok." then he started walking in front of me.

"So what's your name?" he asked me after passing a music room.

"Finn Hudson."

"Hey, I'm Sam Evans."

"Hey."

"So, Finn, you good at any sport?"

"Yeah. Football."

"Ahh, you should join the football team. We're looking for new members. Plus we have a new coach so you could get in."

"No its ok. I don't want to join really."

"Oh." Sam started to frown. "Why? I thought you were good at sports?"

"Well I am, I was QB at my old school but I've seen what the jocks around here do."

"You mean Dave and Azimio?" Sam's frown disappeared and his eyebrow rose instead.

"Yeah."

"Oh take notice of them." Sam waved his hand. "No-one ever does."

"But still. I can't."

"Dude come on. You gotta at least try out. Please?"

The football team doesn't sound so bad, it is the one sport I actually like, and I'm good at. But Rachel is dead set against me not joining. Though it's only a try out. Doesn't mean I'm going to get through. I don't want to piss off Rachel but I'm not sure whether I would choose her over a sport I learned to play to help my mom feel as if I was the new man around the house since my dad died in Desert Storm. It's like choosing between Rachel and my mom and the answer is pretty easy to be honest. Football is more than just a sport to me, its something to help my mom feel as if there was still a man around. That it wasn't just a single mother with a 16 year old son.

"Ok."

"Great." Sam broadened his smile "See you at the try outs. It's at 12 today. You gotta be on time for our new coach." he patted me on the back. "Well this is your science room."

* * *

At the beginning of lunch, I quickly dashed into a large crowd to lose Rachel, which isn't easy when she has really good eyesight. After losing her, I made my way to the locker rooms which was the exact same as my old schools, except their school color is red when ours was blue. As I made my way through the room, I noticed how packed it was. I think every teenage boy in the school came for the tryouts. It was literally crowded. There was no room to even stretch.

"So your new here?" some dude asked me as he began to unzip his gym bag.

"Umm yeah. Listen do you know where I could get a kit?"

"Yeah, just there." he pointed to a basket full of dirty tops, trousers and cups. I really don't want to be wearing that. That is beyond filth. I took a deep breath in as I took one step towards the basket, when I heard him laughing behind me. "Dude please tell me you weren't seriously thinking about wearing that? Here you can borrow my spare kit."

"Thanks." I said. The next thing I know was that a lot of white clothes and padding came flying my way.

"It's ok. I'm Puck by the way and that's Sam." Puck pointed towards the blonde boy who was talking to me outside.

"Yeah I know Sam. Hey I'm Finn Hudson."

"Finn you made it." Sam smiled. "So what position you trying out for? Quarter Back?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. I'm trying for centre and Puck's tackle."

"Oh please tell me you're not thinking about trying out for the football team, Frankenteen?" You're kidding me? Him? I know that voice. I know that nickname. It's him. I turned around to see I was right. There he was. "What not talking now? Huh?" he asked as he started making his way closer towards me. "Come on Frankenteen."

"Hey Azimio leave him alone." Sam interrupted.

"Pfftt, I'll do what I want." Azimio scoffed at Sam then turned his attention back to me.

"Then so will I." Puck was ready to knock him out but then Sam cooled him down.

"Whatever Puckerman. Like I said. Please tell me you're here to wash the spare kit and not trying out?"

"And what if he is here to try out?" Sam asked.

"Hmm?" Azimio asked ignoring Sam's question. "I bet you'll be rubbish anyway."

"And your not?" Sam, yet again, asked Azimio only this time, his question got his attention.

"What?"

Sam stepped up in front of him. "Like you're any better. We haven't won one game yet. You can't say that Finn is shit when we haven't even won one game. Plus you haven't even seen him play, I'm pretty sure he'll be better than you anyway. Anyone is." everyone's attention was on us three.

"You know what? I bet you Finn will make the team." Puck started. "Oh and guess what Azimio? Finn's trying out for your position." Puck laughed.

His position? Oh shit.

"Hey you know if you don't make it you can always join your little buddy over at the hockey team." Sam suggested.

"Excuse me queer boy?"

"Oh please. Even _you_ know I'm not gay. That's just a sad comeback."

"What have you got against gays anyway?" I blurted out.

"Why are you one?" Azimio sneered.

"No. I'm just asking why have you got something against gays?"

"Be careful Frankenteen; remember what I said yesterday about next time."

"Ok so let me get this straight. You are going to throw ice in my face because I asked you a simple question, which is not insulting your family, your friends, your intelligence, basically you? Right."

"Pfftt whatever." and with that Azimio walked away to the other side of the room to get changed.

"Hey thanks." I turned to Sam and Puck who were fully dressed. "That was pretty awesome."

"I know. Hey I've seen you before." Puck randomly blurted out.

"You…have?"

"Yeah, you came in yesterday with that Rachel chick to Glee club."

"Oh yeah." Sam nodded as he studied my appearance. "Yep that was definitely you."

"So you thinking about joining?" Puck raised one eyebrow at his question.

"Ermm you know, I'm not so sure about it. It seems like everyone in it gets bullied or is forced to be there."

"Well, I'll deny this if you tell anyone," Puck looked left and right to make sure no one else was listening. "but I kind of like it. It's an alright club. Not the most popular I'll admit but if you are on the football team, for example then it doesn't matter what you do. Whether you join or not. You can't do any wrong to be honest."

"Oh."

Out of the blew a whistle was being blown at loud volume that caught everyone's attention. "I'm Coach Beiste and I'll be your new football coach. So come on girls, let's see what you're made of." a man cal- no I mean a _woman_called u- no that's a man? No that's a wom- aww I'm confused now. Our _coach_ called us.

"Dude what is that?" Sam whispered in my ear.

At least I'm not the only one.

* * *

"Hey Finn." Rachel grinned at me as she patted the seat in front of her in the hall. "Where were you? I lost you in that crowd in the canteen?"

"Ermm I dunno. I thought you had already gone so I just…followed?" Lie one.

"Oh, well I was behind you actually."

"Oh, I did not know that." Lie two.

"So what took you so long getting back? You were gone almost all lunch. Theres only ten minutes left."

"Big crowd." Lie three.

"Oh."

I hate lying. Hate it. The fact that you don't tell someone the truth when they should know. I mean I'll do it if I protect someone's life or something serious like that but this wasn't one of those times. I didn't lie to save Rachel's life. Every time I lied to Rachel, this gut-wrenching pain would get stronger in my stomach and I've already lied to her three times so it three times as strong. I guess. It's horrible. I hate the fact that I've only known her for a day and I'm already lying to her. That's just not right.

While me and Rachel were having lunch, I bought my own this time just in case I wouldn't get any, which I didn't, three girls came up to us, well up to me really and one of the blonde girls sat next to me. Great. "So I heard that you have had two fight with Azimio now?" Quinn asked me as she curled hair with her finger.

"Ermm yeah." I told her as I looked down into my bag trying to dig out my sandwich.

"And that you made Quarter Back."

Oh shit.

"Yep."

"Why don't you sit with me and-"

"Finn?" I looked up to see Rachel frowning at me and her eyes slightly squinting at me. She was clearly shocked.

"Rach, I-"

"Excuse me Rachel but me and Finn were having a private conversation." Quinn butted in.

The second thing I hate, after the lying, is that feeling in my stomach. That horrible pain. And the worst part of this pain is that I already know what it is. I've felt it before. I know the name of it.

Betrayal.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Questions, constructed criticism and suggestions are always welcome:) Long chapter as I promised:)**


	5. Individuality

**Thank you for the reviews:)**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

This isn't going to end well. Me, Rach, Quinn were all quiet. The other two were talking about some restaurant. Bread…something. Apart from their talking, the whole table was quiet, only for a split second though, Rachel started to move. She stopped eating and placed all her food back into her lunchbox.

"I have to go." Rachel rose from her seat to her feet but before she even took one step, Rachel glared at me. She was staring at me.

"Rach you-"

"Good leave. Now Finn can hang around with _normal_ people, instead of you manhands." Quinn snarled at Rachel.

"Fine." and with that Rachel started to walk away.

"No!" I yelled as I slammed my hands on the table and I stood up. I don't know who to. I just shouted for no reason. I could have been shouting for Rachel to stop walking or at Quinn to stop being a bitch to her. I have no idea why I yelled but I got Quinn to stop bitching, but I also got everyone else's attention in the hall. Lovely.

"Rachel." I lowered my voice so only people near us could hear. "Rachel stop." to my surprise, Rachel actually did what I said then, which was weird if you think about it. I mean Rachel is pretty pissed at me yet she did what I said even though she's annoyed with me. "Rach please listen."

"Finn, maybe you should have listened to me, because if you did then you wouldn't have lied."

"Rachel!" I called out for her but she wouldn't turn to face me. She just walked away.

"Leave her Finn. It's great that she's gone. You can finally start making friends around here."

"What?" to be honest, the last thing I needed right now was Quinn going on about making friends, not when the one I _had_ made is angry with me.

"Trust me, now that you're the new quarter back, you will make plenty of friends. Leave manhands. Who wants that as a friend anyway?"

I do.

"Hey Finn, what are you doing?" Quinn asked me as I started to pack my things away. "Where are you going?" I just ignored her. I kept shoving everything in my bag quickly so I could leave. "Finn? Please tell me you're not going after man-"

"No offence but can you just shut up?" I didn't feel bad about snapping at Quinn seen as she had caused it. Quinn started to say something back but I was too far away to hear. I walked/ran after Rachel.

I don't know how you can walk/run but I did. It was somewhere in the middle of walking and running, like power walking. So I power walked to find Rachel. I searched corridors, classrooms. Everywhere I could get to in ten minutes, but I still couldn't find her. Instead, what shocked me was that she was walking towards me. Me. She wasn't walking to somewhere behind me. She was coming towards me, she was looking at me. It was scary. Seriously, Rachel didn't storm up to me. She didn't look angry or annoyed at all.

"Rachel I-"

"We best get moving if we want to get to history on time."

What?

Rachel started walking in front of me, heading for our next class. "Rachel?" I was concerned. She doesn't sound upset like she had ten minutes ago. "Are you ok?" I looked at her as I walked by her side. Examining her to see if she was ok.

"We're going to be late." Rachel quickly turned her head in my direction. Only for a second. She couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Rachel?" she still wasn't answering my question.

"Ahh just in time." Rachel smiled weakly at the history door as she opened it.

I didn't know whether to sit next to Rachel or not. Would she want me to sit next to her? Would she even talk to me? Well she did outside but would she talk to me as a friend and not the new boy? Would she help me if I were stuck? I decided that it was probably for the best if I didn't. Rachel sat at the front alone; while I sat at the back with some dudes, I know them from the try-outs. They didn't get in but at least we would have something to talk about. I hate history. I mean I like it but this lesson. This lesson, with what we were learning about. It was like it was purposely planned round what happened at lunch. Our teacher was going on about the Cold War and how Stalin thought the US, Britain and France were betraying him. Lying to him. Sounds familiar.

"Finn, what was the Berlin Airlift?" Miss stopped talking, as did everyone else. Obviously, she picked me because I wasn't listening to her; I was talking about the new coach for the football team. Everyone else knew I wasn't listening by the shocked expression on my face. Shit. Everyone had turned around to face me, apart from one person. The only person I actually _needed_ to turn around and face me. The one person who would mime the answer if she weren't upset with me.

"Finn?"

Miss is loving this. She's enjoying watching me make a fool out of my self. Making me squirm. She's absolutely loving it.

"Ermm…" I turned to face Rachel. I don't know why. She didn't turn around and I wasn't really expecting her to. I just turned to see her back. Hoping her back would have the answer written on it or something. That it would save me from the embarrassment.

It didn't.

"Something to do with lifting planes?" I guessed. I knew it was wrong. I don't know the answer but I just know that what I said was wrong. Completely wrong.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Finn is a jerk. Simple. He try's to come off as the good person, the guy everyone loves, but he isn't. He isn't the good guy, he's a liar. I bet he wouldn't have even told me he had joined the football team. He didn't say anything at lunch; I had to find out from Quinn Fabray.

"Something to do with lifting planes?"

Urghh, typical jock reaction to a question. Queue the laughter…

"Ha, ha, ha."

There it is.

The whole class burst into a fit over Finn's answer. It wasn't even funny, like his saviour joke. They're just sucking up to him. Trying to get stay on his good side. Now he's the new quarterback, he's the top guy, the boy all the guys want to be friends with, the boy all the girls want to date. Except me. I guess not _all_ the girls then. Of course Finn probably wouldn't even notice that they were fake laughing, he'd probably thought it was genuine.

"Ok settle down class. No Finn that's not the answer it's actually…"

The quicker time goes the better. I'd look to check what time it is but the clock is on the wall at the back of the classroom, where Finn is and I don't really want to see him right now. I'll show him around to his classes though I don't really need to anymore. Finn is the quarterback meaning he can do whatever he wants and people will do nearly everything he says.

* * *

"Rach, wait up." Finn called out for me as he fought against the strong current of students in the corridors. "Rach!"

I turned around to see him few metres back, held up by pupils. Right now, I have two choices.

Number one: Turn around and walk away. Hopefully that would make a clear statement to Finn that I do not want anything to do with him.

Number two: See what he has to say.

I chose option two.

"Rach listen." Finn started as he stopped in front of me. "We really need to talk."

"About how you lied?"

"Ermm yeah."

"I see no reason why. You lied. Simple."

"Rach." Finn's voice rose slightly but then fell silent as he realised how loud he had been. Clearly, Finn was uneasy with the fact that he was in a corridor full of students. Now and then, he would inspect the left and right of him to make sure no people passing by were listening. "Look I'm sorry but football means a lot to me ok? More than you would understand. Plus I haven't even known you that long to choose you over something that I have been playing for as long as I can remember. I'm sorry Rach, I like you but you can't make me choose. I know I should have told you bu-"

"Yes you should of but you know what? It doesn't matter because, like you said yourself, you haven't known me that long. It's ok and I guess you won't really get to know me either, seen as you're a jock now, your girlfriend will be Quinn Fabray and you will swan around this school like your king, which you kind of are by how people treat you."

"What? No. Rachel I told you I'm not going to be like the other jocks. I'm different."

"I'm sure you are Finn but do you think anyone here is going to allow you to be different? They throw slushies at me because I stick out. I'm different. Though I encourage people to be different and unique so the jocks would just stop throwing cold beverages because there are too many people who are different, no one ever listens to me. Finn you may say your different but there are just too many people who are the same that there will be so much peer pressure on you to be just like them. The same."

"But I-"

"Finn lets face it. You're going to be just like every other jock. End of."

Finn looked disappointed in my speech but it's the truth. Only the strong willed would be able to resist the peer pressure of these students. Finn will succumb to them and their ways. It's as easy as that. But it's for the best of he just becomes another jock he wouldn't be lying to me. I guess that's a pro.

"You have P.E now. It's just down this hall." I plainly explained to Finn quickly then spun on my heels and walked away from him. Leaving him.

* * *

"Hey manhands." Clearly, I needed no guess as to who was calling me. I spun around to see her. Yep. Just as I thought. It was Quinn, with her blonde hair neatly tied back into her ponytail with a single curl. "Watch out."

That cold sensation once again surrounded my body like a cold hug. Of course, I'm expecting them anytime someone calls my name. Though sometimes, by that I mean rare occasions, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Artie from Glee club would talk to me. But as I said, rarely.

After being slushied for the…well I can't even remember how many times I've had ice thrown in my face, well just after being slushied, I ran to my locker. I picked which clothes I was to wear and headed for the girls bathrooms. Afterwards I rushed towards the practice room. I can't believe I'm late for Glee. I can't believe I'm late really. Urghh it's all because of Quinn and her cold drink. Why don't they just stop selling them? Surely, that makes sense. To stop selling the ice that is wasted and thrown at people. Stop getting people to throw them at me like Quinn Fabray. She probably wanted to make me late. Therefore, she can fill in for me during my absence and sing solos and with Mr Schue being Mr Schue, he would say that she has a fantastic voice and then she would get my solos. If she even try's to take another thing from me, I will not be happy. I was now storming down the corridors towards the practice room. I was so red in fury that Quinn not only slushies me but now try's to steal my solos that my face, my whole body, began to feel warm. Hot even. Funny, I don't feel as if I had just been slushied.

I reached the door and I took no second to compose myself before I entered. I couldn't risk the chance of letting them have another second with out me. With out their leader. So I swung the door open, not to see Quinn standing at the front singing Broadway, she was sitting at the back. Good. She should stay there. She can watch me sing Broadway. I opened the door to see the one thing that had changed was the people who were sitting on the chairs. Well they had changed their position of where they were sitting. They weren't facing the front listening to Mr Schue; they were facing inwards, towards one chair. One person.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I came into the room watching everyone interacting with this person. I wasn't talking to the group. I was talking to a particular person. The one that caught everyone's attention. Even Mr Schue's. After my question had reached his ears, he looked straight at me. He took a second to recognise who I was but then did his lopsided smile.

"I'm proving to you I'm not just another jock."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Questions, constructive criticism, suggestions welcome:)**


	6. Corridors

**Aww thank you so much for the reviews:)**

**Incase I don't write another chapter before Christmas, I would just like to say Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you have a great one:)**

_**Bumblebee35:**_**Aww thank you so much :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Do NOT own any of the characters of Glee itself. :'(**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"Excuse me?"

Did I hear right? Did I just hear Finn saying he wanted to prove me wrong? No. He doesn't. I'm just jumping to conclusions. Just because he's sitting in the middle of the group doesn't mean he has joined Glee club. He's the quarterback, making him popular so of course people would surround him. As to why he was in the practice room, maybe he just wanted to prove me wrong by showing his face in Glee club. That he isn't bothered being seen in the group. Yes, that was it. Finn hadn't joined, maybe he came to see Quinn or Santana or Brittany. Maybe he needed help with his Spanish work from Mr Schue. Yes, see Rachel; don't go jumping to conclusions when there are perfectly reasonable explanations to everything. Theres no point thinking of the impossible because it is impossible.

"I've joined Glee club."

Oh.

"What?" I still couldn't get my head around it. Was Finn just joking? Would he crack his lopsided grin and say 'Gotcha.'? Surely, he wasn't being serious. He has got to be joking. Theres no other way to get my head around this. It has to be a joke. It just has to be.

"Rach, I'm joining Glee."

It isn't a joke. He's serious. A 100%.

"Great." I replied in a flat tone as I forced a smile to form on my face, but instead the two corners of my mouth flickered upwards slightly for a second or two before returning to it's original position.

"Right lets continue shall we?" Mr Schue interrupted as he clapped his hands together.

I scanned the room to see which chairs were left to find one. On Finn's row. On the far left. Lovely. At least it wasn't directly next to him. Though that seems impossible as everyone is crowding around him trying to get his attention. It maybe on his row, but it is the furthest chair away from him that is available. It's the _only_ chair available.

"Finn, seen as you are new to the group, would you like to start?" Mr Schue suggested.

As I made my way towards the vacant seat, I looked at Finn quickly, patiently waiting to hear his reply to Mr Schue's question. Though I know what it will be, at least I _think_I do. No. That will be his answer. No. Finn doesn't seem the type to get up and sing in front of everybody, but I didn't think he was the type to backstab someone, so I guess my judgment has been slightly off recently.

"Not really Mr Schuester." Finn quickly replied, probably in fear that if he did not respond in time, Mr Schue would force him to do it. Which he wouldn't.

"Oh, ok if you're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well who is prepared to sing their favorite song? Rachel have you?"

The fact that Mr Schue had to even ask me that question was an insult. He asked _me_whether I had prepared a song of my choice. Well to answer his question, yes I have. Only since, I first heard it. Honestly, it will be my auditioning song on which I would dazzle, shock and astound people with. It was to be the song, which was will make me a Broadway star, and Mr Schue had the nerve to ask me if I had prepared to sing or not was insulting to me. I shot Mr Schue a look before I gracefully glided down towards the center, where in a few seconds I would be singing. I turned to face my peers and before I spoke, I quickly cleared my throat and smiled.

"The song I am singing is from a particular musical called Les Mis called-."

"Just get on with it." Santana rudely interrupted as she fiddled with her hair.

* * *

As soon as the last note faded, I automatically turned my focus away from the ceiling, towards the students in front of me. There was a moment of silence as I waited for the sound of palms crashing together and when the sound finally reached my ears; I noticed how unenthusiastic and weak it sounded. Mr Schue was the only one genuinely pleased with that performance. I gazed at my fellow students who were clapping with little effort and smiled because I knew that it was all out of jealousy and envy, that they never could follow a performance like that and be better. Finn was the only one not applauding me, even Quinn was clapping, but Finn sat there with his mouth completely wide open. I have to say that it was not his best look. At all. He was clearly surprised by my voice because I noticed that as soon as I opened my mouth, to sing, Finn's opened too, but said nothing.

"Excellent Rachel." Mr Schue patted me on the back as I made my way back to my seat. I caught Finn's eye staring at, he was still in shock, and through out the rest of the time that was left of Glee, Finn would occasionally face me, still in daze of my performance. I have to say that it was sweet that Finn was still in awe over my voice but the novelty will wear off. He will find my voice annoying just like everyone else does.

"Anyone else?"

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Whoa. Rachel's voice.

After Glee had ended, I tried making my way towards where Rachel was sitting but other people kept getting in the way and when I finally reached her chair, she was gone. She dashed out of the door and went to her next lesson. I was going to go and talk to her about her voice. How amazing it was but she had left. She probably wouldn't even talk to me anyway. She seemed pretty surprised and annoyed at the fact that I had joined Glee. I can't even sing. I only joined it to prove to her I'm not the typical jock she thinks I am. But I never knew she had a voice like _that_. I mean I didn't know that _anyone_ at the age of 16 could have a voice like that.

After finding an empty chair, I turned around to see Quinn halfway out the door. "Hey Quinn." She spun around and fluttered her eyelashes at me as I approached her. Little weird but ok.

"Yes?"

"Have you got english next? E6?"

"Yeah." a smile spread across her face like a fire in a forest.

"Great, can I walk with you?"

"Yeah but I have to go to my locker first."

"Ok." then me and Quinn started to walk along the corridor. "So…" I tried making conversation because I thought that it was awkward with us two just walking in complete silence in a busy corridor with people looking at us and smiling. I guess they kind of expect us to be a couple, because she's the head cheerleader and I'm the quarterback. "Rachel's voice huh? Did not see that coming." I joked but no grin showed up on Quinn's face.

"Yeah I know." at least Quinn can say one thing nice about Rachel. "It's so annoying right?"

Maybe not.

"What? Did you not just hear what I did in that room? That was amazing." How could Quinn say it wasn't at least good?

"Urghh, Finn no one thinks Rachel's voice is good. She maybe able to belt out a few high notes but that's all. Nothing special in my eyes to be honest. Or in anyone else's." Quinn shrugged as we both stopped outside her locker.

"But-"

"So are you experienced in football?" Quinn asked fiddling on her lock, changing the subject completely. I could have brought it back to Rachel but I knew that she would just change it again. I don't get it, is Rachel just _that_ unpopular around here?

"Ermm, yeah. I was the QB at my old school."

Quinn started to reply but I was too bored from the conversation to even listen. Instead, I leaned on the locker next to Quinn's and looked at all the people passing by. The one thing I never noticed about this school was the groups everyone seemed to be in. In the corridor, it was just full of crowds of people. There would either be friends hanging around their lockers or couples hanging around the lockers. The couples would be hugging, kissing or whispering in each others ears about something and the friends would be laughing and talking loudly. Kind of weird how different they are. It was only then, when I was looking at the students walking by, that I saw Rachel. I straightened up and took two steps towards her when some dude came up to her instead. I stood still for a second to see whether he was going to throw a slushie at her but when I saw no cup, I went back to leaning on the locker. I glanced at Rachel and this boy, who had an afro, talk.

"Who's that?" I asked Quinn as she opened up her pocket-sized mirror.

"Who?" she spun around to see I was talking about Rachel and the guy who was talking to her. "Oh that's just Jacob." Quinn flapped her hand at me as she turned back to her mirror.

"So what is he, some sort of a friend of hers?"

"More like boyfriend." Quinn told me while still focusing on her mirror.

I didn't realize Rachel had a boyfriend. I didn't realize she had a _friend_let alone a boyfriend. I wonder why she wouldn't bring him up? Well we didn't really talk about that much, just her asking me about whether I would date Quinn or not. I never asked about her. Why didn't he come to see her yesterday? Maybe he wasn't here or maybe we just didn't see him. I guess I thought I knew kind of everything about Rachel's school life, but obviously not. How could I anyway? In what, a day or two I would know everything about Rachel in school? No. Though I'm sure something like that, you would tell someone. Wouldn't you? You would tell them, especially if that someone was the opposite sex, surely. Though it is Rachel, the Rachel that gets slushied so many times that she just keeps quiet about it and maybe she just got used to keeping quiet that she kept Jacob quiet. Makes sense I guess.

"Oh, I didn't know she had a boyfriend." I turned to face Quinn instead of staring at Rachel and Jacob.

"Well they aren't technically dating. He's obsessed with her and everyone thinks that they should just get together because they are like the perfect match." Quinn shoved her mirror in her bag as she slammed her locker shut. Now she was the one who was leaning on her locker gazing at the couple. "I mean no one likes them, they're both outcasts, both weird, bullied. So why not? They have so much in common."

"Well does she like him? I mean is she obsessed with him, like he is with her?"

"No but she can't do any better so why not?" Quinn sighed as she pulled herself away from her locker. "Come on then, english."

As we got to english, Quinn rushed straight towards the back table and patted the seat I sat in last time while she sat in hers. I sat down to see Rachel appearing through the door and looking for a seat.

* * *

"Right, I hope you all know what to do. If not then ask me." Miss announced as she smiled before sitting back at her desk.

"So Finn how long have you been a quarter back?" Quinn asked me as she turned around.

"Ermm…I don't know. I guess long if I can't even remember." I shrugged at her and faced the front to see Rachel coming towards me and sitting on the corner chair next to me.

I thought that it was kind of rude if I didn't ask her how long she was a cheerleader seen as she took and interest in me. "So how long have you been a cheerleader?" as soon as I asked the question I could see in the corner of my eyes, Rachel staring at us. Probably wondering why I'm talking to her and making conversation if I'm not like other jocks.

"For about two years now."

English was really awkward with me in between Rachel and Quinn. Quinn would try to keep me facing and talking to just her so I wouldn't try to talk to Rachel. Which I thought was pretty sad. I mean why does she have to keep me away from her? What because she doesn't like her so I shouldn't either? When the lesson finally ended, Rachel was yet again the first person to leave the room and this time instead of walking out with Quinn, I went after Rachel. I was sick of this. Her dashing out of rooms. I was sick of it all. Rachel avoiding me and Quinn trying to get me to avoid her. It was stupid. So I went after Rachel and this time I caught up with her.

"Rachel." I grabbed her elbow firmly to stop her from power walking out of the school. "Will you just talk to me?"

"Finn let go of my arm." Rachel whispered to me. "Just let go." her voice was so low that I could barley hear her.

"Fine." I released her from my grip but I blocked her my placing my left arm in front of her on the wall, so I was in front of her, to make sure she wouldn't just turned around and leave me. "Now can you talk to me?"

"Look Finn, there's no point trying to talk to me. You're just going to tur-"

"Can you stop saying I'm going to turn out like other jocks? Do you even know me?"

"Yes Finn but you will and-"

"You clearly don't know me Rachel if you think that. That's the thing. You know what? You're so certain I'm going to become like the others that there is no point fighting it and proving I won't. I'll just become like the other brainless jocks around here. Are you happy now Rachel?" and without another word, I stormed off.

Just like that.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? ****Questions, constructed criticism, suggestions are always welcome:)**


	7. How a girl works

**Sorry for neglecting this fic :(**

**Been so caught up in my other one.**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

How could he? After what I did for him? After I showed him around school, showed him more then the basics, which other students wouldn't have done. He just throws it in my face. No. Rachel Berry will not be treated this way. I have done nothing but help him. Yes, I may have annoyed him and probably sent him running into the arms of Quinn Fabray, but that shouldn't bother me. The whole Quinn part. Why would it? It's not like I feel anything towards Finn in that way. He's not my ex boyfriend. It's the fact that it had to be Quinn, of all people, he chose to practically date. Nothing to do with him. I, Rachel Berry, do not have any feelings towards Finn Hudson in anyway. Just shouting at me in a busy corridor is highly disrespectful. If he wants to embarrass people in front of the school, then so be it.

"Happy?" I began, automatically regretting opening my mouth. "You think that this makes me happy?" I repeated, raising my voice, which caused Finn to stop in his tracks and spin around. Yep, regretting every second. "You think that seeing you run into Quinn's arms makes me happy? If you do, then you clearly know nothing about me. Nothing."

Finn started to pace towards me. His eyes locked onto mine. I could already hear his heavy breathing. As he marched towards me, I could feel my heart racing and not in a good way. Not in the I-love-him-so-much-it-hurts way but oh-crap-what-have-I-just-done instead. Finn finally reached me, after what I thought was a year of waiting in suspense, stopping in front of me, still breathing heavily and his eyes staring into mine. It was something about him standing there. Not saying a word. The silence that followed. It just seemed so awkward. I was preparing myself for him to yell at me again, but all Finn did was just stand there. Not a word passing his lips. He must be planning what he wanted to say. It's the only logical explanation.

Only instead of words passing his lips, Finn lips softly touched mine. This took me by surprise. The fact that Finn Hudson, a quarterback, was kissing me. Rachel Berry. The girl that is so controlling, so demanding, that I haven't been able to even have

a boyfriend. Boyfriend? Whoa. Rachel, a guy accidentally kisses you and you're already thinking about dating? This is probably one, of many, reasons why I don't even have friends. No, he was clearly confused, maybe even under the influence of alcohol or drugs. Though he doesn't seem like a drug user. One of his hands wrapped around my torso, drawing me closer to his body, while the other was buried under my hair. This was wrong. Finn was someone's boyfriend, well nearly, and I couldn't do that. I couldn't be the girl that he cheats on. No. I'm the girl who hasn't had a boyfriend since kindergarten; even then, we weren't dating or anything. I just kissed him once because he was breaking the rules of quiet time by banging on the table and that was the only way I could shut him up. He wouldn't listen to me. So I kissed him. He was my first and last kiss, until now that is, and I never knew what his name was. Wait why am I thinking about kindergarten when a jock is kissing me? In broad daylight. In front of other students.

"Ermm…" Finn started after he broke the kiss, the contact, between us. "I think I should…ermm."

"I have to go." I blurted out. I needed to get out. Fast. I turned around and walked half ran back down the corridor before Finn could even reply. I just had to leave. There was no way I could stay there. Not after that. As I walked towards my next class, there was only one question on my mind.

Did Finn Hudson really just kiss me?

**

* * *

****Finn POV**

Did I really just kiss Rachel Berry?

Did I seriously just kiss her, in the corridor? What the hell is wrong with me? I've just confused her so much and now Quinn is going to be all over me asking me why I did it. What would possess someone like me to kiss someone like her? I don't even know how to answer that question. What would possess me to kiss Rachel? Truth be told, I have no idea. I just wanted to. I just got caught up in the moment I guess. Well, there won't be anything like that anymore. I gotta just focus on football and my classes. No girlfriends. No kissing. No Rachel. Or Quinn. Nope. Just me.

"Finn?" Quinn called after me as she walked up to me. "There you are. You rushed out of the class I thought you were avoiding me."

"I-I wasn't. I just wanted to check something."

"Oh good." Quinn grinned at me before linking arms with me, forcing me to walk with her. "I got scared that you were avoiding me. I would hate for you to do that."

Yeah, I'm pretty sure a certain brunette would hate that too.

"Well don't worry. I wasn't. What lesson do you have next?" I asked her, not really interested in her answer.

I couldn't care what she had to say. I wasn't really even listening to her. Yet again. It wasn't like I didn't like her. I think she's one of those people you had to have similar tastes with to be friends with her. It's just I can't focus on listening to what she has to say. My mind was too busy thinking about Rachel and how she ran off, thinking what a jerk I am, rather than concentrating on Quinn.

"I have a free period. You?"

"Ermm." I whipped out my timetable, trying to find which day it was then following the row along until I found the right period. "Free too."

"Cool. I was going to meet Santana and Brittany; you can come with me if you want to?"

"Ermm…" I started, thinking about how it wasn't exactly something I would want to do. "I don't think I will. I mean it's just you guys. I think-"

"Puck and Sam will be there." Quinn added, turning a corner.

"I do-"

"Look, were here now."

I looked up, from Quinn's face, to see the two cheerleaders, whispering something to each other, Puck and Sam, who were just talking casually. From what I heard, it was something about football. Quinn and me took one-step into the room before the four noticed us and smiled at us entering.

"Finn my man." Puck walked up to me, as Quinn moved over to the two girls, sticking his fist out.

"Hey." I replied, bumping my fist into his. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Sam answered as he approached Puck and me. "But I can ask you the same question." a small smirk appearing on his face. He knew. News travels fast here.

"What? Sam why are you smiling like that?" Puck asked, looking confused. He kept looking from me to Sam as we just stared at each other. "Dude seriously, someone tell me what the fuck is happening. Why are you two having a staring contest?"

"Sam you know?"

"Yep. Pretty sure the whole school does." Sam smiled a little more before turning towards Puck, who had just punched him in the arm.

"Clearly not everyone." Puck joined in, slightly annoyed that no one was talking to him. "Ok, so Sam what do you know?"

"Something about Finn."

"And that is…"

I looked at Sam, waiting for him to come out with it. I wasn't really bothered that he knew, or that he was going to tell Puckerman. It's just I can't believe that gossip like that was spreading so fast. Then again, it was in the middle of a corridor, in front of everyone. He was a jock, at the highest point of the 'popular chart', and it was Rachel, someone at the lowest point of the 'popular chart'. If that was such a thing.

"Finn and Berry."

"Yeah…?" Puck asked, still not getting what Sam was trying to get at.

Sam and me stood in silence, both looking Puck as he tried understanding what Sam meant. It didn't take long for it to click into his head. His confused expression soon changed into a shocked one as he gasped, staring at me.

"You and Berry?"

"Ermm…yeah."

"You did the nasty with Berry? Dude." Puck scrunched his nose at me, looking disgusted.

"What? No. I didn't do anything with her except kiss her."

"Aww man are you in the shit now."

"Huh? I only kissed her. That isn't worse than having sex with her."

"Of course it is worse!" Sam and Puck both told me, at the same time.

"What?"

Ok I wasn't getting it at all. I thought having sex was worse than kissing someone. I guess I was wrong. I just don't get how on earth it could be worse. Surely kissing someone was just a kiss. Nothing more. Sex means a lot to girls or at least to Rachel, right? Sex isn't just something to pass time for Rachel. I'm guessing she's a- wait why am I even trying to guess whether she's a virgin or not? That's just creepy. Finn stop. Now! Though, it would surprise me if she turned out to not be a- wow I am truly disgusting. I don't know this girl that much. I haven't known her for long, yet here I am. Figuring out whether a girl, who gets bullied, is still a virgin!

"Look, kissing a girl is one thing. Kissing Berry on the other hand, is a completely different problem altogether. Berry hasn't had a boyfriend ever; you can probably guess that, so it means that she is lonely. If you kiss a lonely girl, because they've gone so long without any touch from a boy, they start to believe that something could happen. They start making up little scenarios. They become obsessed and believe you feel something towards them. Then BAM! You've got yourself a little stalker who makes you posters of you two on beaches making out."

"What? D-did you just hear yourself Puck? That is not how a girl thinks. You make out like they're boy-crazy people. Rachel isn't like that. She won't get obsessive over me."

"Are you sure? Totally happened to Laura Cooper." Sam added.

"Who?"

"Dude trust me. You are screwed. The only way to get out of this, is by talking to her face to face and let me tell you, good luck. Talking to a girl, when they are obsessive, about how you don't feel that way towards them, is _always_ impossible. They choose not to believe it."

"Guys, your theories on how a female works, are laughable. You know that?"

"Finn." Sam began as he cleared his throat. "That is how crazy girls, who haven't had a boyfriend in a long time, if ever, act. It's scientifically proven."

"Really?"

"Well, they haven't published it in any books yet but it's worked on every girl who hasn't had a boyfriend, so it's gotta be right."

"Look, you two can keep your myths to yourselves. I gotta go now. I've gotta go meet _crazy_ Rachel Berry." I joked as I left the two, standing, exchanging looks of terror.

* * *

I strolled down the corridors, looking for Rachel, when a dude with some big ass afro, stood in front of me. I remember him. He was that dude that I asked Quinn about. Ermm…Jason…J something. Urghh it's on the tip of my tongue. J…Jacob! That was it! Jacob. Wow, close up, he really looks weird. I try and not judge people by their appearances but my god. Just the look of him made me want to run. The big, black, thick, glasses that rested on his nose, which had some blackheads scattered around it, his oily skin was covered in red and yellow spots. I'm sorry but I'm glad Rachel isn't dating him.

"Hi…ermm Jacob."

"I'm aware that you are friends with Puck plus you're the quarterback of the football team, so I just wanted to say that if you want Rachel, she's yours. I won't get in your way. I-I don't want to…y'know…anger you or anything."

"Ermm…thanks?"

* * *

**R-r-review:) Puck and Sam's theory on girls. :D Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome. :)**


	8. It's all about a kiss

**Thank you for the reviews:)**

**Sorry that last chapter was a short one, it was more of a filler.**

_**et1141412**_**: Totally I think the same. The love I felt towards Sam during duets has officially gone. I heard some spoilers for the prom episode about him, maybe that might make me like him more. As for Puck, I want him to at least **_**talk**_** to Quinn. I'm not a hard-core Quick shipper but I do like them together. She was never good with Finn. Never. I'm not going to get into that because I've already expressed my feelings towards Fuinn on my other fic.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

As I closed my locker, I turned my head to the right to see a Big Quench cup approaching me at a fast speed. Here we go. My eyes instantly closed at the sight of the slushie. I stood there, waiting for the freezing ice to been exposed to my skin and start to drip down my clothes slowly. In that split second, before the slushie drenched me completely, was the worst part of getting a 'slushie facial'. The waiting. You know it's an inevitability but you just don't know when it will happen. That split second when you change the way you think. You don't think it's an inevitability, that maybe you wouldn't get slushied. It might have been someone else. That's the moment when many open their eyes to feel the sting of the ice-cold beverage. Of course, I knew better than to do so. I learnt from experience.

After the initial shock of the cold sensation, I turned back towards my locker, hearing the sinister laughter of the jocks fading into the background. I grabbed my spare clothes and made my way towards the toilets, yet again. This must have been the third time I've gone to the girl's toilets to change out of my sticky clothes today. They must be trying to see how many slushies they can throw at me in one day. Well it's a good job I have a week supply of clothes in my locker and in another one I rent. The use of the rented locker is solely for my spare clothes. Nothing else. It's quite sad that I _rent_ a locker out just to keep some clothes I need as a result of merciless bullying by students at a 'higher level' on the social ladder than me. But then again, that is my life here at McKinley.

I emerged from the door, holding my cold sticky clothes, when I heard my name being called. I tried to find the source of the sound but the halls were too crowded from when I entered the toilets, to see the person calling me. So I ignored the sound. If it was someone wanting me, then they would of come up to me by now. They must have been calling after someone else named Rachel. It is quite a popular name after all, especially after Friends the t.v show.

"Listen up Manhands." Quinn ordered as she slammed one hand on the locker next to mine, while I placed my dirty clothes into my locker.

I looked up at her to see her with a stern facial expression set upon her face. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you need to stay away from Finn. Stay _well_ away. Got that dwarf? Finn doesn't need a little munchkin like you; he doesn't want to be bullied."

"I know he doesn't want to be bullied. No one does."

"Exactly, so leave Finn alone because he doesn't want to be bullied, meaning he doesn't want to hang around with you, RuPaul. Capiche?"

"Yes." I nodded slightly as a smile crept onto her face, breaking the stern look she had before.

"Good. I'm glad you understand." Quinn lifted her hand from the locker before brushing down her Cheerio uniform. "It's what's best for him." Quinn told me just before she spun on her heels and strolled down the corridor.

She wanted me to stay away from Finn?

Easier said than done but I'll try.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

"Hey Finn." Quinn beamed up at me as she walked up to me.

"Hey Quinn." I smiled back before carrying on, walking to find Rachel. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Yeah. Hey." I turned around to face Quinn. I really shouldn't be asking her this but I really needed to know. "Do you know where Rachel is?"

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, looking disgusted that I even asked her where she was. "Rachel Berry? You mean dwarf? Munchkin?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you even ask me that?" Yeah I really shouldn't have asked her. "Rachel Berry is definitely _not_ my friend so why would I know where she is?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know where she is. I kinda need to talk to her about something."

"Why? It's not like she's going to even talk to you." Quinn muttered.

"What? Why wouldn't she talk to me?"

"Because she's staying away from you. Didn't you know that? She's keeping her distance from you."

"Huh? No."

Quinn sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Berry is avoiding you. As in keeping away from you. Not talking to you. Not speaking or looking at you. Do you get what I mean now?"

"Huh? Wait why and how do you know?"

"Well, RuPaul told me. I was making my way towards the home ec rooms, when she popped out of nowhere and told me to tell you that she wasn't going to talk to you anymore. I would of told you but I thought you knew, anyway I asked her why and she said something about a kiss or something. I mean I was practically on the floor when she _claimed_ you and her kissed. Honestly why does she have to lie like that?"

Oh, shit. I stared at Quinn, who was laughing, in shock. She didn't think me and Rachel kissed.

"Anyway." Quinn continued. "I then heard that the two of you kissed and I was angry but then again what can you expect from Berry."

"Huh?"

"Well I mean she used to be predictable but then trying to come on to you like that? Man she must be desperate for any human contact, that she throws herself on you. Not that you are someone who shouldn't have people throwing themselves at you. I mean I would." Quinn winked at me making me feel _really_ uncomfortable. "But the fact she's throwing herself at people now. Wow. Berry really has become unpredictable."

"Quinn you do realize that it wasn't Rach-"

"Honestly I just don't see what her problem is. Anyway, I'm guessing it must be because she regrets every moment of it, so she's not talking to you anymore. Sorry Finn."

"Ermm…no…it's ok. I-I just need to go to Mr Schue. I need to give him this essay, it's overdue."

"Oh ok. Bye." Quinn pulled my arm down as she tiptoed and kissed me on the lips.

"Ok, bye." I quickly pulled back and began walking in the opposite direction as her.

Whoa, what the hell happened there? Quinn kissed _me_. Me. Finn Hudson. I-I- what the hell? I didn't even know we were good friends, now we're at the kissing stage. Which is boyfriend and girlfriend isn't it. I mean she kissed me on the lips so I'm guessing she thinks we're dating. But I don't want to date yet. I want to settle down at the school. I-I don't even know her that well. She doesn't even know _me_ that well. Why is she kissing me? Maybe I gave her signals. But what? I rarely talk to her and if I do, it's only the basic friend conversation.

Urghh…whatever happened, just forget about it Finn. Leave it. Deal with it later. Right now you've gotta deal with the first kiss you had at this school with Rachel. Why isn't she talking to me? Why is she avoiding me? Quinn must have got it wrong, like how she got the signals wrong between her, and me if there were any. No, Rachel wouldn't do that. She would want to talk it out, right? She would want to talk, not avoid me. Whatever, I need to hear this from Rachel There's no way she would do what Quinn said. Not without a good reason. What? I haven't known her long, yet I'm making, what's the word…assumptions that's it, assumptions about her. I don't know her or do I? No, I haven't known her long, but then that doesn't mean that you don't know them. Urghh this is too confusing. I need to speak to Rachel.

I turned the corner and scanned the corridor to see Rachel, walking alone, carrying some books.

"Here let me help." I offered as I took some thick books from the top of the pile.

"Oh…ermm…it's ok. Just put them back Finn." Rachel tried not to make eye contact with me, which was really weird.

"No it's ok."

"No Finn just give me them back." Rachel stopped walking and faced me, her eyes still not looking up at me.

"Why can't you look me in the eye?" I asked, bending down a little so I was just only a little taller than her. More near her eye level.

"Ermm…look I just want my books Finn. Please give me them back."

"Why? So you can rush off to your next class and ignore me for the rest of my life?"

"What? No. I just want to get to my class."

"Rachel just talk to me. Is this because of what happened earlier?"

"I-I." Rachel stuttered, gazing down towards the floor.

"Rachel why can't you look at me?"

"I just can't." Rachel muttered, still looking down at the floor.

"I know you're avoiding me. So why are you?"

Rachel sighed before lifting her head upwards towards me.

"Because, it's what's best for you."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	9. And they all lived

_**Ok, so guys I was halfway writing this fic when I realized it was the last one. So I just want to tell you guys that this is the last chapter of this story. *tries not to cry* ;)**_

_**DonStella**_**: Yep and don't worry all loose ends come together in this chapter.**

_**gleeeeeeeeeek**_**: Aww thank you :)**

_**Vismaya**_**: Aww thank you so much and I'm glad that you liked it so much to review on it, it means a lot seen as you said you don't really do it that much.**

**I just want to say that I love you guys who reads this fic (and any of my others) and review too. You're all awesome and I love you all so much :)**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

"So Finn, I was thinking about this weekend." Quinn started as she came up from behind me.

"Oh yeah? What about this weekend?"

"Well I thought that we should do something. Something together."

"Ermm sorry I can't do this weekend." I lied, turning my head towards Quinn instead of the girl she seemed to loath. "I-I have something that day."

"Oh what day? We can do something on the other."

"Huh?"

"The weekend. It has two days." Quinn raised one eyebrow at me before smiling it off. "So what day?"

"Oh ermm sorry. I meant I'm busy all weekend."

"Oh." Quinn faced the front as we both strolled down the corridor. "It's just that I thought we should do something together. I mean we haven't done anything since we've started dating. We should be doing couple thi-"

"Whoa, what?" I stopped in the middle of the corridor looking at the girl who thought we were dating. "Hold up. Since when have we started dating? 'Cause I don't remember talking about putting labels on us. Hell I don't even remember having a conversation about _us_. If there is one."

"Well I just assumed that we wou-"

"Look, I'm sorry. I mean this in the nicest way possible but I don't want to date you. I guess you just assumed wrong. Quinn I like you, but as a friend, a distance friend, nothing more. I'm sorry if I led you on but I don't want anything more than a friendship from you. I hope you can understand."

"W-what?"

"It's not that I don't like you, I do, just not in that way. You're just not my type. I mean yeah, if I had seen you a month ago, I would have thought you were hot. Even when I first met you, and I'm trying not to sound perverted in any way but I was practically drooling over you. But since I've been here. In McKinley, I've seen things so much more differently. Plus, I think I might like someone els-"

"Urghh. Are you talking about dwarf?" Quinn asked, squinting her eyes at me in disgust.

Rachel was in total listening distance of us, because as soon as Quinn said 'dwarf', she looked at us and frowned slightly. Her frown was kinda cut- Wait no. No Finn. Calm down, don't start wondering off when you have a pissed girl in front of you. Remember what happened last time? I do not want a repeat of that.

"Can you please keep your voice down and no?" I told her, looking from Quinn to Rachel.

"Oh my god. It is. I can't believe this! You're choosing manhands over me!"

"I-I"

"Why it's not like she's any good for you. It's for the best if you are with me."

"You-wait what? For the best? Oh my God. Y-you told Rachel to stay away from me. To-to-"

"Finn when will you understand that you need to be with someone who is _good_ for your image. I mean this is high school where memories start and last for a life time. Do you really want to be remembered as the guy who dated Ru Paul?"

"Stop talking about her like that. Quinn I don't want to date you. I just want to be frie-"

"No!" Quinn took one step away from me as if she discovered I had some contagious disease. "You're going to regret this. Trust me. Watch out Finn Hudson." she warned me as she did that I'm-watching-you signs with her hand.

"Quinn-" I started but she had already stormed off down the corridor, towards Rachel. "Quinn wait!"

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

So we have to raise our head like this?" Mike asked me as he held his chin high.

"Ermm…" my focus suddenly changed from the dancer in front of me, towards Quinn and Finn, who were further down the corridor. I heard 'dwarf' being used and straight away, I knew they were talking about me. When I saw Finn's eyes move away from looking at Quinn, to me. I quickly turned my attention back to Mike, who was waiting for my answer, averting any embarrassment that could have happened. "Err yes that is correct."

"Oh cool, well I have to go and meet up with Brittany. Have to go tell her the new choreography you've set us. See you later."

"Yep at Glee."

"Alright. Bye." Mike smiled as he began to walk away.

"By-"

"Don't think for one second, you are going to get away with this." Quinn told me as she crooked her finger in my direction. "You think your life is shit, well believe me, it's going to seem like paradise once im through with you. You're nothing but a dirty little ske-"

"Quinn! What the hell are you doing? Leave her alone. Go annoy someone else."

"Oh shut up Finn."

"Quinn go and run away towards your friends and make up some vicious rumors to spread around, about people you hate or don't even know."

"Finn you are an idiot who will get his comeuppance for what you have done."

"For what? Saying no to you? Oh I'm so sorry." Finn replied with sarcasm in his voice. "Quinn when will you realize you can't treat people like crap? Stop trying to get revenge on anyone who does as much as look at you. You gotta stop being so vicious and then maybe guys like me would actually want to date you then."

"I don't need guys like _you_ Finn. I can get whoever I want."

"So then why were you so pissed when you found out I liked Rachel?"

"Because it is insulting to me. You prefer _her_ over _me_. But whatever, I'm too hot to care anymore unlike that troll in front of me." Quinn snarled as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Quinn stop talking about her like that. Why don't you go and run back towards your little minions that is right?" Finn asked me as he quickly spun around.

I have to say his bravery does not falter at all when he confronts someone. First Azimio and Dave, now Quinn. But like before, he must be incredibly courageous because no one would talk to Quinn like that when she has pure venom in her eyes. I hesitated, thinking whether I should become more involved than I already was but everyone was already staring at us three so there wasn't really any point of keeping quiet, before reluctantly agreeing with his question as he continued.

"Minions." He repeated after turning back to Quinn. "And stop tormenting everyone."

"Whatever Finn." Quinn rolled her eyes before placing both hands on her hips.

"Ok bye Quinn." Finn waved at her as she dropped her hands in a strop like way and stalked off.

"Urghh I'm so sorry about her." Finn apologized to me as the rest of the students in the corridor continued with what they were doing before the confrontation.

"It's fine, I've had worse from her." I shrugged.

Finn shifted on the spot as silence took hold of us both, in it's bone chilling grip.

"So…ermm." I started as Finn's head lifted from the floor towards me. "W-what did you mean when you said I like Rachel to Quinn?"

"Ermm…"

The corners of Finn's mouth began to flicker upwards which I thought was strange because I didn't see my question as an amusing one, unless the threatening of a smile was due to embarrassment. No. Surely it had to be because he found it amusing. Right?

"Well…" he hesitated again before looking behind him at his surroundings. "Not here"

"What?"

"Not _here_." he repeated, emphasizing on the last word.

"_Where_ then?"

"I'll tell you."

"Ok. So where is it?"

"No I-look you'll know where it is."

"Finn you do realize you aren't making any sense at all?"

"I gotta go Rachel. I have gym next and coach will kill me if I'm late again but Rach I swear you will know."

"Well I don't know right now."

"Rach I promise." Finn assured me before spinning on his heels and running down the empty corridor.

* * *

"Class remember that this isn't some work you can blow off." Miss reminded the class who were too busy on their phones to even acknowledge her very existence. "Not that any other work you receive isn't as important because it is, but I can't stress how important this work is you…" miss continued as her voice drowned into the back ground. I had already completed the work, three days ago and so I had nothing to do at that moment in time because she ignores the intellectual pupils, such as me, and dedicates her time to jocks and less intelligent students in the class. Such a shame I have to push myself to excel in the class, but I've grown to accept it as the normal.

"And let's not forget Tara's pi…"

This lesson could possibly go any slower than it already is. I don't understand why I am still in this class. I'm the only one in there who is actually on schedule of what we are supposed to be learning. Everyone else is weeks behind. It isn't the teachers fault really, well party, but she is trying her best with a class full of delinquents and it's not like I change classes because it would disrupt my timetable and others according to Principle Figgins. In other words, I can't be bothered with all that paperwork when I could be making money by renting rooms for the public. This is a school not a hostel.

I don't really need to listen to what she has to say. I learn everything at home. As miss handed the homework sheets, missing me of course, I turned my attention away towards the window. Peering out onto the field where the boys are doing football. I wonder what would happen if I suddenly vanished from my seat and went to the field? Miss wouldn't even notice I bet. She neglects to teach me anything.

I sat upright when a certain quarterback came across my eyes. He seemed so happy when playing football. I noticed how he's been smiling a lot more ever since he joined, except when he sees me. His smile always seems to falter when I'm near him. I feel awful that he does that. Maybe being a jock isn't so bad. Finn seems to be happy and he isn't dating Quinn, the head cheerleader. I guess he wouldn't turn into every other quarterback that ever walked McKinley's halls. I mean he had a fight with Quinn Fabray. Quinn. The head cheerleader. The girl who, according to tradition, he should be dating. He had a fight with her. About…me?

What did he mean by he likes me? As a friend? Ok Rachel lets not be naive about this. There is a _slight_ possibility that he meant he liked me as in more than friends. He did kiss me after all. I still don't get why he did that though. He kissed me then doesn't even mention it again. He doesn't even explain himself. Maybe he's just confused. That must be it. He probably _thinks_ he likes me but in reality he doesn't. He doesn't have any feelings towards me. It's just him being confused. Being a teenage boy. A high school student who is confused. It's perfectly normal.

* * *

"So when did you two break up?" Mercedes asked Finn as I entered the choir room.

"W-what err…" Finn stuttered, his eyes flickering towards my direction. It didn't mean anything though; I look at people when they enter any room too.

"We never really dated." Quinn replied after leaning forward to join the conversation. "Finn and I were never dating. So I guess he doesn't have to feel bad about kissing dwarf, then again it is that. Anyone would want to die after kissing it." Quinn smirked at me before continuing her discussion on Sue with Brittany and Santana.

"You kissed Rachel?" Mercedes asked, raising her voice in shock, which meant everyone else could hear too.

"I-I."

I couldn't watch this. They were all either staring at me or Finn and with him only being able to let single letters pass his lips meant they were all waiting for my side of the story. To explain it all. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of explaining something that has nothing to do with them at all. So I left. I spun on my heels and walked straight out of the practice room. I heard my name being called as I made my way towards my locker. It was a male voice and certainly familiar meaning it was Finn's.

I knew I was right when I felt a hand on my shoulder because he stopped me in the middle of the corridor and spun me around with just one hand.

"Rachel."

"Yes?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest. "What do you want to say Finn?"

"I-I."

"Yeah I already heard that it the choir room. Was there anything other than that?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're pissed at me. D-did I do something?"

"Other than confusing the hell out of me by kissing me, no. No you didn't Finn."

"Confuse you?"

"Look Finn." I sighed as he gave me his confused face. "What do you want to say because I really don't want to be here anymore?"

"Huh?"

"I just want to get to my locker."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I confused you."

"No, forget what I said about that. I know you're sorry. I mean I understand you're confused yourself. I don't really expect any apology from you."

"I'm not confused." Finn boldly stated. "I never said I was."

"No, I know you didn't. I just thought that because you kissed me and that you're new here. Starting a new school can be tricky, adjusting to new rules and new people. You can become confused and add the fact that around this age, teenagers are confused about their sexuality or who they like. So I just thought that this was just one of those-"

"Rachel, I'm not confused. Ok?"

"O…k? So then why-"

"You know what? I think this is it."

"What is it?" I asked him as I my facial expression became blank. "Oh…" I began after understanding what he meant when he widened his eyes slightly, trying to tell me without words flowing out of his mouth. "_That_ is now. Ooh I see now. Ok so talk. I would actually like to know what _this_ is."

"Rachel, do you ever stop talking?" Finn asked as his signature smile creeped onto his face. I was wondering when it was going to make its appearance.

"Yes."

"Ok." Finn sighed as he closed his eyes, looking like he was preparing himself for something. "I understand that _I_ confused _you_, but I didn't mean to. I'm not confused about that kiss because it made sense. I didn't feel puzzled by it. It didn't feel wrong. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so…you just think that kissing girls isn't wrong."

"What? No. No that isn't it at all. I wasn't confused about _our_ kiss because I like you Rachel. Like, _like_ like you."

"Ok you lost me."

"Ermm…I don't really know what to say because I've never had to do this before."

"Oh that makes me feel so special and warm inside."

"Rachel when I said to Quinn that she was mad because she knew I liked you, I meant she was mad because she knew that I like you…err…as in _more_ than a friend. I…Urghh this isn't going the way I planned it. I jus-look Rachel. I'll say it straight. I like you. _Really_ like you."

"Ok, I think I understand you like me more than I friend."

"Yeah."

"So then why didn't you say that?"

"Because I thought that making some big speech where I tell you that it's you, where it's always been you, would be better. I mean they do it all the time in films and tv shows and I thought you were a big speech kind of person seen as you talk so much."

"Finn I don't need you to build it up. Just tell me."

"Ok. Well…Rachel I really like you. More than an friend, hell it's way beyond the boundaries of friendship. But nonetheless, I like you. In that way."

"Finn you-"

"Rachel." he began as he took a step closer to me. "I just need to know. Do you…"

"Yep. Yeah I do."

Finn's smile broadened as his left arm went behind his back. "I've been carrying this for a while now, I was just looking for the perfect time and…" he pulled his hand back but he was holding something in his hand. Something green and…oh my gosh.

"Finn what are you doing?"

"Well…I actually have no idea."

I looked up at the plant that Finn was holding over both of us. The white berries glistened as light that burst through the windows, bounced off it. I recognized it as soon as my eyes first came across it in his hand. Mistletoe.

"Finn you do realize that it's four moths late right? You don't use that now plus everyone is looking."

"So let them look." Finn shrugged before facing the rest of the students that walked by. "Attention all students." he called, raising his voice. "You see this girl here? Rachel Berry? Well I just want you all to know that I like her. It might even be more than that. Might even be lov-"

"Don't say it." I interrupted as Finn brought his attention back to me. "Finn maybe you should just put that away. Seriously why are you even bringing that out? No one uses it now."

"Well…"

Finn leaned in towards my ear, as my heart began to flutter, and whispered five words that I knew, no matter what would happen, no matter what would happen between us two, they would always be the truth. That those five words were a beacon of truth that emitted it far and wide. Words that I should have believed in at the beginning.

"I like to be different."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Last chapter! Finchel finally. I just want to say again that I love you all, seriously. Ok…I'm gonna just go now…but don't forget to review and remember questions (though I'll only be able to answer them if you are a member) and constructive criticism (for future fics). :)**


End file.
